Rapid connections by contacts with insulation-displacing slots are now widely used in industry, in particular in the telephone- and computer-related connector technology industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,430 describes a female socket of the modular jack type with connections integrated therein. The modular jack contacts of the front opening of this socket are taken up at the rear on two series of insulation-displacing contacts. The connection of a wrapped telephone wire at the rear of the socket is then effected, without a special tool, by closure of two respective rotating covers which serve, to drive the wires in their respective receiving insulation-displacing slots, as rotating connection pushers.
This type of rotating pusher is very practical, but, in fact, it does not guarantee total operational reliability, as the installer is never absolutely certain that the connection is made. Out of a very large number of connections that he must effect every day, it may very well be that, for some of them, the rotating pusher has in fact not undergone a sufficient rotation and that, consequently, the corresponding wires are not correctly connected.
It is an object of the invention to overcome this drawback.